No More Games
by startscribbling12
Summary: Never steal Kairi's video games. Ever. -For dannielovessora-


**No More Games  
**by: startscribbling12  
for: dannielovessora  
-------------------------------------------------------

Being sixteen has its perks. I am now able to get a job. My parents were the type that said I couldn't have a job during the school year since I had to focus on my schoolwork, and my new boyfriend is already taking up a lot of my time. So—just to please the 'rents, I made sure I got a job during the summer. It was at Oblivion and Oathkeeper; the town's electronics store. I would come here all the time when I needed new games or something, and now that I work here, I even get discounts!

It's amazing!

Though, Sora complains all the time about me being gone. I swear, that boy can't handle me being gone.

"Kairi!" I snapped out of my trance and turned to the person next to me; Roxas. Sora's twin brother. I never yelled at him for setting me up with the Cocoa Puffs, but then again it got me and Sora together.

"What do you want?" I asked with annoyance. I was enjoying my thinking time. Roxas raised an eyebrow at me as he leaned on the other side of the counter. If I wasn't dating Sora, and if Roxas wasn't bisexual and interested in Axel, I would so go out with him. You have to admit he was cute. But—not as cute as my boyfriend! (It's so weird to say that.)

"Your shift is over." Oh.

"Yes!" Roxas was the one who got me this job. I am not a people person, and I really wanted discounts on some games. I have a pile of games at home which is nearing 200. I know for a fact though that the only reason he got me this job is so I could help him with his boy problems.

"Kai…" He said as I started to grab my bags. Oh, I forgot. I was to give him tips. He wanted to go out with Axel tonight but he didn't know how to ask him.

"Oh right. Um—seriously Roku. Just ask the guy. Axel isn't that scary and he loves you to pieces. Besides, you are adorable, so who cares? Just say—Axel. You. Me. Date." I giggled, pulling my purse over my shoulder.

"You say it like it's easy." He said, holding his stomach in nervousness.

"Hang in there, buddy!" I smiled and walked out of the building to find Axel leaning on the wall having a cigarette during his break. As I was placing the key into my car, I spoke to him. "Dude, Axel. Ask out Roxas tonight. It's breaking my heart to see him try and ask you. "I laughed, as did Axel. Unlike Roxas, Axel would show his feelings out in the open to anyone.

"Thanks for the tip, Kairi. " I saluted him and drove off to my house. I don't think you understand how excited I was to get home. It was the weekend which meant I could play this new game that I bought this morning. It was sitting in my house perfectly wrapped on the table next to my perfectly organized systems.

-

Throwing my purse across the room I kicked off my shoes and sat in front of the game system. My eyes focused on turning on the system, I reached to where the game was and felt around for it.

It wasn't there.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screeched, digging around to find it. "I left it there!" I knew my parent's didn't take it because they never come down here and I knew they have no interest in touching it. I started turning over couch seats and throwing pillows across the room.

The room was a complete mess as I dug around looking for my new game. Who in the world would take it?! I spent so much money on that! As I was ready to flip over the table, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Kairi—this new—"Sora's voice rang into my ear. Sora!

"You! "I yelled, running to the stairs, tackling him. We fell to the ground at the bottom of the stairs. I wrapped my hands around the collar of his shirt. "Where is it?!" I said, my auburn hair falling into face, tickling his nose.

"What?!" He asked with terror written across his face.

"My new game!"

"This one?"

He lifted up the case of the game that I bought this morning. The covering was ripped off and everything. He played it.

First.

"You touched my new game?" I growled. He looked up at me in fear. If it was any other day, I would have laughed at the expression he gave me, but this—this was just crossing the line. I saved up so much money for that game and I knew how careless he was with that sort of stuff. I mean—have you seen his room?

Yeah.

"You left it sitting there and it looked interesting." He whimpered. "I'm sorry." For a moment, I felt sorry for the boy. He looked so scared by my wrath. But then, I got over it.

Why?

He was laughing at me.

"Why the hell are you laughing!? This is a serious matter at hand, Sora!" I yelled, getting off the poor boy to rip the game out of his hands.

"Payback's a bitch, hm? How does it feel?" He said, standing to his feet.

"What?!"

"That was how I felt when you stole my cocoa puffs." He crossed his arms.

"I see."

No wonder this situation seemed vaguely familiar. This happened between us before, but the roles were reversed. He was recreating the situation so that I knew how it felt. But something was missing—

--I tackled poor Sora again.

"What the hell?! Why did you do that?!" He asked me, now actually shocked.

"Since this happened before, just with your damn cocoa puffs, we forgot one major thing to recreate." I leaned down and kissed him fiercely on the mouth.

Judging by his reaction to the kiss, I'm guessing he was glad he stole my video game.

* * *

Hey! So this was a request! I hope you liked it dannielovessora

If you can't tell, this is sort of a sequel/spin off to I know you did not just take my cocoa puffs.


End file.
